Victory
by Rose Breznska
Summary: Bintang-bintang bermunculan kembali di langit malam. Setelah sinarnya yang datang jauh dari dimensi yang berjauhan, menembus jutaan tahun dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menghiasi malam terakhir bagi kedua prajurit muda yang setia./oneshot, roleplaying fict, [reader] inside!/ happy reading :D


As the fireworks burst in the sky and filled up the starry night

We closed both our eyes

while synchronized our pounding hearts

And hope it ever last

.

.

.

.

**Victory**

**Presented By Rose Breznska**

**Warning : T++, [Reader]! inside, Roleplaying Fict, Canon, a bit gore, Standard warning applied**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Don't read if you hate, you've been warned**

**.**

**.**

.

Mentari sore mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyambut detik-detik terakhir peristirahatan kejayaannya di ujung horison tanpa batas. Langit jingga kemerahan terbentang tak bertepi, sejauh mata memandang. Menyelubungi dunia yang tak pernah berhenti berputar semenjak waktu yang dirahasiakan semesta. Dan berakhir ketika nafas terakhir terhembus dari jiwa yang tersisa.

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Kedua iris [e/c]nya menerawang jauh, berusaha menangkap setiap berkas cahaya yang bisa diraihnya. Namun hanya keremangan yang memenuhi penglihatannya. Detak jantungnya melemah, seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ia merasakan tautan jemari pada telapak tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh perlahan ke sebelah kanan tubuhnya untuk melihat pemilik jemari itu, yang ia kenali seakan pemilik jemari itu adalah bagian dari dirinya sendiri.

"[Reader]..."

Pemilik jemari itu menatapnya dengan lemah dengan sebelah matanya yang masih bisa melihat. Iris hijau terang pemuda itu menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan bangga. Darah pekat mengalir dari dahinya, menetes di atas tanah yang dingin. Surai cokelat miliknya saling melekat dengan darahnya yang mengering.

"Eren.."

Kristal bening mengalir dari kedua matanya tatkala melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lemah padanya. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang dan terbatuk keras, mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya. [Reader] menggerakkan bola matanya, menelusuri tubuh pemuda itu. Ia kehilangan kaki kanannya. Sebuah luka besar menyayat dadanya yang sebagian tertutup jubah hijau scouting legion.

"Eren, apakah kita sudah bebas?". Tanya [Reader]. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil membasmi seluruh titan dari dunia ini dan membuka gerbang menuju kebebasan tanpa batas. Dengan mempertaruhkan puluhan ribu jiwa prajurit yang gagah berani maju ke medan pertempuran dalam ekspedisi massal terakhir dalam sejarah umat manusia. Untuk menghancurkan setiap dinding dan menjadikannya satu dan terhubung dengan dunia luar. Mereka berhasil, dan tidak ada satupun rasa bahagia yang bisa melampaui detik ini.

Senja mulai berakhir. Mereka menatap langit gelap di atasnya. Sebuah bintang pertama muncul. Bersinar sendirian dalam gelap. Hembusan angin yang dingin mengalir perlahan di udara. Menyapu setiap dedaunan yang terjatuh, dan menari dalam kegelapan malam. Mereka masing-masing tahu, ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bisa merasakan kebebasan. Juga untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Eren menggenggam tangan [Reader] dengan lembut. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan dalam sepi. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangannya dengan erat. Saling menguatkan ketika waktu sudah membangun garis batas antara hidup dan mati. Keduanya menerawang jauh pada satu bintang yang berkilauan. Berdiri sendirian di singgasana langit yang luas. Terlihat begitu indah, dari sekian ribuan malam yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

Asap berwarna biru muncul dari kejauhan. Disusul dengan beberapa tembakan asap lagi. Pertanda bahwa ekspedisi sudah selesai dan berhasil, dan pertanda bahwa masih ada prajurit di luar sana yang bertahan hidup, bagaimanapun kondisi mereka. Tak banyak dari mereka yang tersisa. [Reader] mencari pistol yang ia letakan di sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Namun ia tak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah tubuh bagian kirinya dan baru menyadari bahwa sebagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang, juga lengan kirinya. Ia mendesah berat namun tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin karena ia tahu, ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Eren, bisa tolong aku menembakkan sinyalnya? Aku tak bisa melakukannya..". Eren menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mengangguk. Ia meraih pistol dari balik jubah dengan tangan kanannya dan menembakkannya ke arah langit kosong di atasnya. Menimbulkan asap berwarna biru yang membumbung tinggi dan memudar di angkasa bersama sekian partikel asap biru lainnya, seakan melukis kanvas hitam raksasa. Seperti kembang api.

Fireworks...

"langit malam ini indah sekali. Iya kan, Eren?". Ucap [Reader]. Eren mengangguk kembali, menyetujui ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa tidak pernah ada hal yang lebih manis dari kemenangan hari ini, kecuali kau [Reader]". Jantung gadis itu berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dengan pipi yang merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang dan menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap pada tubuh Eren. Dengan susah payah, pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Eren tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya mengelus darah kering dari pelipis kiri gadis itu. ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium kening gadisnya. Melampiaskan kesedihan dalam dirinya yang ia tutupi dengan senyumnya. Juga kasih sayang yang teramat dalam pada [Reader], gadis yang dicintainya lebih dari segalanya. Gadis itu kembali menangis. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya erat, menautkan jarinya lebih dekat.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku, [Reader]...". Ucap Eren dengan suara yang lemah. Ia sudah mulai kehilangan penglihatannya seutuhnya. Ia tak bisa menatap gadis itu lagi. Setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua iris hijau terangnya dan sedikit menetes di dahi [Reader]. Gadis itu terdiam. Ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena mempertemukannya dengan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Pemuda itu pun berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena telah mengirimnya seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya dan segala kekurangannya.

"Kau juga, terimakasih untuk segalanya, Eren. Terimakasih untuk tetap menemaniku..."

Bintang-bintang bermunculan kembali di langit malam. Setelah sinarnya yang datang jauh dari dimensi yang berjauhan, menembus jutaan tahun dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menghiasi malam terakhir bagi kedua prajurit muda yang setia. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Lengan kanan pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh [Reader] yang masih tersisa. Dahi mereka bertemu. Detak lemah jantung mereka yang masih berjuang untuk menikmati sekejap saja kebebasan dunia. Bernafas lega dalam perih yang menyiksa. Berbicara lewat hati yang dihubungkan semesta.

"Aku harap malam ini tidak pernah berakhir." Ucap [Reader]. Eren mengangguk lemah.

"[Reader]... aku merasa sangat lelah. Aku mengantuk." Ujar Eren. Gadis itu terdiam. ia menyunggingkan senyumnya paksa, dengan tangis yang masih mengalir dari bola matanya. Ia pun sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Beristirahatlah, Eren... Aku mencintaimu."

Deru nafas terakhir berhembus dari pemuda itu. [Reader] membuka kedua matanya. Berharap dapat melihat Eren kembali, walau hanya sesaat saja. Namun hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya kali ini, bukan sekedar pandangan kabur. Tubuh pemuda itu mendingin, seiring dengan genggaman [Reader] yang terasa kebas. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Menerima takdir dan rengkuhan Tuhan yang akan membimbingnya terbang pergi dengan sayap kebebasan yang terbentang di balik punggung mereka yang juga telah tiada.

Bom asap terakhir terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Meletus di angkasa, seperti sebuah kembang api yang menyemarakkan kemenangan umat manusia untuk selamanya, yang akan terus berjaya hingga hari akhir memisahkan setiap deru nafas manusia dari muka bumi. [Reader] tersenyum puas dalam tidur panjangnya. Meski maut memisahkan dengan pedih, mereka tahu, cinta mereka akan kekal abadi. Seperti kebebasan yang tak akan pernah berakhir lagi, untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"_And in that moment, __I swear we were infinite"_

-The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ by __Stephen Chbosky_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**Author's Note :**

**[e/c] : eye colour**

**Haihaihaihaihai minna san :D berjumpa lagi dengan saya di fanfiction, net! Yess, akhirnya bisa nulis lagi. Berhubung kemaren ada SBMPTN 2014 (hiks, iya saya tau kok ga keterima undangan, tapi saya yakin bisa lolos PTN tanpa harus diundang ^_^) dan sempet trauma sama soal-soalnya. Akhirnya saya rehat lagi dari fanfiction, yaaah sedih juga saya banyak rehatnya T.T doain ya minna san biar saya masuk PTN, saya pengen banggain orangtua saya. Semoga kalian juga yang sama-sama ngejar PTN bisa diterima juga di tujuannya masing-masing, amiin :3**

**sebelumnya saya mau curhat. Tadi pagi saya baca fict tapi ga diliat dulu ratingnya, undah nanggung rame eh di endingnya ada LEMON T.T bukan salah yang bikin sih, tapi ini salah saya sepenuhnya. udah tau diwarning authornya rating M, eh ga saya baca, huhuhu. makanya reader, jangan malu bertanya nanti sesat di ranjang (udah bejad lagi aja saya -_-)**

**Kali ini saya bikin roleplaying fict. Soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini lagi keranjingan baca roleplaying fict dari fandom manapun, huehehehe. Dan saya bikin fict ini ide ceritanya udah lama ada. Tadinya mau bikin Levixeren tapi malah ga dapet feelnya T.T yaudah saya bikin OC :3**

**Kenapa judulnya victory?! Karena bentar lagi lebaran. Lho?! SEBULAN LAGI?! Yaudah saya start duluan aja *plakk* hehee :p**

**Daaan saya terkejut soalnya pas baca fict di situs sebelah ada yang ceritanya mirip BANGET sama saya cuman versi english. Saya terkejut bgt tapi nanggung juga soalnya ide cerita udah di tangan, mungkin itu kembaran saya yang baru ketahuan rimbanya, *ceilah, putri yang ditukar :3* maaf ya Reader-tachi kalo pernah baca yang mirip-mirip begini T.T oya dan maaf fictnya pendek, karena ga tau mau nulis apa lagi, saya maksa banget ya readers-tachi, maafkan saya T.T**

**Anyway thanks for reading my fict. Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan *bowed*. Ditunggu review, saran, coretfaveauthordanfollowauthordongscoret, coretohyafavestorynyajugahuehhecoret. Oya sebelum bulan ramadhan, mari kita saling memaafkan lahir dan batin, semoga puasanya lancar bagi yang menjalankannya :3 sankyu :D**

**Best Regards,**

**Breznska**


End file.
